iAsk For Help
by MeatIsMurderEatAVegtable
Summary: Carly and Freddie both got into high level Ivy league colleges and Sam, well, hasn't. She starts to look at the way her family's history is and decides to try college, but needs help to get in. Too embarrassed to tell Carly she turns to Freddie for help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The obnoxious ringing of her cell phone woke her. Sam cursed under her breath and picked up her cell phone, checking the caller ID before answering, Carly, of course. Who else?

"What?" She said crankily, eyes drifting closed again.

"Sam I did it!" Said the peppy voice on the other end, more like screamed actually, "I got into Yale!"

With those words Sam sat up with a jolt, all thoughts of sleep gone. "What did you say?"

"I got in!" Carly repeated, "Yale! I'm going to Yale!" Sam's mouth drifted down to a frown while she worked on keeping her voice happy

"Oh that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Not. "We should celebrate!"

"Come over to my place in 20 minutes and we'll do just that! I'm going to call Freddie and tell him the news!" The girl on the other line hung up, but not before Sam could fit in a nice command of "Ham, don't forget the ham!" She sighed and hung up.

It was senior year, the spring of senior year to be exact. The days when any other normal kid, like her best friend, would be getting their acceptance letters to colleges, getting lists of supplies together, picking out dorm furnishings and looking forward to a generally brilliant future. Freddie had called yesterday to tell her he got into Harvard, why he called Sam she had yet to find out because instead of praise he got some nice insults. He just scoffed and hung up after a little while. Carly was going to Yale, Freddie Harvard… Sam just couldn't figure out what in the world she had to look forward two while the two were gone, living the college life style.

She hadn't even tried to get into colleges, with her horrible grades and streak in juvy; she figured that no college on the planet would take her. She just lied to Carly, told her she had applied to a couple different ones and just hadn't gotten a reply yet. But now, looking back she wished she actually tired, maybe just a little anyway.

She stood up and walked groggily to the shower. As the hot water pelted her face she got an idea, a brilliant idea. Spencer was right; you do get your best ideas in the shower. With a grin she dressed, glanced at her mother's most recent note about where she would be this week (with a trucker on his rout, steamy hotel nights, adventure, blah blah blah.) and left for Carly's.

Freddie hadn't been at Carly's long when the blond burst through the door announcing, "Hey Carly, hey Freddork." He grimaced and turned to face her, choosing to not even answer her. She tossed her bag on the couch and plopped down next to him next to the computer, sipping out of his glass of coke.

"Hey!" he protested, trying to grab it back and failed. She grinned at him, curly blond hair falling over her face. He groaned and turned back to the computer, uploading the latest video they had made. Carly lightly smacked Sam's hand and gave him back his coke. He grinned up at her happily in thanks. She was as beautiful as every other day he'd seen her, even though he knew she didn't love him back, he couldn't help himself.

Sam on the other hand did nothing but make fun of him and tease him mercilessly, though even though she did all these horrible things to him she had turned out to be his best friend, which is just weird for him to think about yet very, very true. Carly was his love; Sam was his best friend, funny how things like this work out.

Sam stood up and walked over to the fridge opening the door and peering inside. "No way," She turned around to glare at Freddie, "You did not drink the last one." Freddie raised his eyebrows and sipped out of the can with a slight grin. Sam came over and tried to take it but he held it above her reach, in the past year he'd gotten quite tall, especially to Sam who had stopped growing in 8th grade.

"Oh god you two stop, I'll just go get more." Carly rolled her eyes. Sam backed up and shrugged.

"Sounds good."

Freddie scoffed, "Wow, you're so good at this whole compliment thing." The two made faces at each other as Carly left. Sam watched her leave then as soon as the door swung closed she gripped his shoulders, sat him down so forcefully in the chair his soda spilled all over his chin, and pointed her finger in his face. Freddie gulped, nervously.

"I am only going to say this once Dork." She said softly, "So listen up." Freddie looked up into her blue eyes and frowned, she had a look in her eyes he didn't recognize, her eyes were fierce, bearing into his, yet…fearful? Embarrassment? Sam Puckett? No way.

"I need help," she nearly whispered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Freddie just stared, so surprised, "Sorry what?" Sam was asking for help? That had never happened before. Never.

"Don't you dare make me say it again, Dork." Her eyes flashed at him dangerously and he knew to just back off.

"Ok, ok, sorry… what do you need help with?" he said cautiously.

"College."

Freddie just looked at her then started laughing heartily. Sam blinked then started growling as he just kept laughing. He couldn't help it, first of all, Sam asking him for help was ridiculous, and second of all Sam at college was a frightening thought. Her running around picking on the multitude of geeks and random girls in sororities, or her getting yelled at by some old professor for not doing the homework, or possibly (oh spare the thought) if she was balk talking him. Just a couple days ago she was making fun of him for getting into Yale, he thought she hated college. He just couldn't picture her there.

Suddenly his hair had been grabbed and his face had been forced down to his knees, but not before he'd seen her angry blushing face.

"Shut up you dork!" she growled angrily, pushing his face into his knees a couple of times, maybe hoping to force his permanently into his legs like some weird version of the hunch-balk of Notre Dame. "You are such a pompous dork some times!" she kept grumbling angry curse words and insults at him.

Freddie grabbed her hands and yanked them off his hair, sitting back up again. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, Sam you have to admit, you are not the college type." He grinned up at her cheekily before she smacked the back of his head.

"Ok sorry, Freddork, I'm leaving." Sam stood up angrily, sulking.

Freddie rubbed his head as he watched her leave, what a weird woman, he really should have gotten used to her by now. Something that was defiantly harder than it sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam stormed down to Groovie Smoothies, arms crossed, her shoulder bag gripped in her tightly clenched fist. Why oh why did she even ask? She should have known he'd say no, that he'd laugh! She didn't know why she even bothered. What a dork.

She walked into the smoothie place and ordered an extra large mango smoothie and, for once, a bagel, just to shut the crazy man. Still grumbling she walked out to the ally way and sat on top of a large box next to a weird smelly dumpster, quickly drinking up her smoothie. Brooding.

Freddie sat at the computer at Carly's for a while, thinking while he typed. He had been kind of a jerk and he knew it, and while he sat there he kind of started to feel bad. As much as he hated he teasing him constantly, he felt very bad for teasing her.

Carly walked in with a pack of peppy cola and looked around, confused. "Where'd Sam go?"

Freddie looked up and shrugged. "I dunno, we had a disagreement and she stormed out, she probably went to Groovie smoothie or something." Carly nodded knowingly and sat down next to him, popping the top of her can open and handing him one.

"What did you two fight about this time?"

Freddie sipped at his cola and sighed, "I dunno, she asked for a ridiculous favor and I laughed and then she smacked me."

"Wow, she must have really wanted to bug you considering she never asks a serious favor. Let me guess, money? Homework? Killing Gibby?"

Freddie chuckled but remembered her face, she really looked serious, "Yeah, something like that." He kind of zoned out for a bit as Carly talked on about something that sounded like those weird tiger cat things. Freddie nodded at her and thought, not exactly knowing what to do. Sam never asked for help, it must have taken a lot to actually ask for help.

"Hey listen, I'm so sorry but I have to go, an appointment, I'll catch you latter at the iCarly rehearsal?" Carly looked surprised then nodded,

"Of course, have fun" Carly grinned and waved.

Freddie grinned happily, patted her arm and then walked out the door, regretting his decision as soon as he left.

"Oh she is going to kill me."

Sam was lying, her back against the top of the tallest box, the empty smoothie and un-eaten bagel next to her hip. She sighed, still angry and growling, mad as could be. As she sat a hang grabbed her foot and gently jerking it from side to side.

"Hey," a man's voice said. Sam jumped and kicked out, hitting something hard and hearing a smack. "OW!"

Sam sat up and looked down at Freddie clutching his nose, eyes screwed up in pain, "What are you doing Freddork?"

"Bat am I doing?" He glared up at her "You bust kicked me!"

Sam shrugged blasé, "Your face was in the way of my foot, not my fault. Oh and maybe you shouldn't have touched my foot." Freddie lifted his hand and revealed his bright red, slightly bleeding nose. Sam grinned and Freddie growled.

"Bat wasn't bair." He grumbled

"Sorry what was that?" Sam said, trying not to laugh. Pay back was so much fun, she couldn't have planned this better herself… even if it was she who hurt him.

"Bat wasn't bair!" He said loudly, "And I bink you broke by nose!"

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned over, grabbing his nose in between her fingers and forced his cartilage back into place with a loud snap. He yelped with pain and grabbed at his nose, jumping around a bit on one foot, nicely resembling a chicken without a head.

"Gah, ow," Freddie blinked the tears out of his eyes and glared at her.

"Ok Freddork, why did you follow me like some stalker into this ally way?" She leaned back up against the ally wall, her legs dangling off the box. Freddie climbed up onto the box next to hers, still touching his nose gingerly.

"I didn't stalk you down to the ally way, I actually came down to Groovie Smoothies and saw you in the ally way. Thought I'd come over." Sam raised her brows, not saying anything, "So… what were you going to ask me exactly?"

"Ha!" Sam scoffed, looking over at him with contempt "Like I would tell you!"

"Oh come on Sam, I'm sorry I laughed ok? Just tell me." Freddie looked over at her, mustering up the best puppy eyes he could muster. "I promise I will actually complete your favor."

"20 bucks." Sam held her hand out.

"5"

"10"

"8"

"Fine." He handed a couple ones over into her palm, regretting it, but whatever. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

Sam sat back against the wall and determinately looking at the sky. "I didn't apply to college, but I want to, help me get in?" she said rambling.

Freddie looked over at her, knowing she wouldn't elaborate. "What about Carly? She's your best friend isn't she?"

Sam chuckled, "Well duh,"

"Then why didn't you ask her for help?"

"Because I already told her I applied to colleges and frankly it's embarrassing." Sam glanced over at him, "So I need you to help me get into a college,"

Freddie looked up, thinking "Hmmm I dunno, what if I say no?"

"I'll tell Carly about your sixth toe." Sam said noncelantly.

"How do you know about that?" Freddie gasped indignantly, covering his foot self consciously

"Oh sad little Freddichini, you would be surprised what I know about you." Sam grinned devilishly, watching Freddie's face turn stark white as he imagined the tortures Sam could come up with if she had enough time, oh the humiliation.

"Fine. Just don't tell Carly."

Sam grinned, "You know I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Freddie just glared at her.

**Hello! Thank you for reading this silly little story, its my first fanfiction ever so I'll admit, I'm a little nervous. I hope you like it, and I'm not going to beg for reviews but I won't lie, they are pretty helpful and nice. Thanks again,**

**~The crazy vegitarian ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**So as I said before this is the first ever fan fiction I've ever written so it may be spotty. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer – I don't write iCarly… if I did why would I write a fan fiction about it?**

Chapter 3

"Hey I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And we're iCarly!" They said together with big grins.

"You should not watch iCarly if you are in a coma," Sam said seriously, poking her finger at Freddie's leans.

"Riding your bike," Carly added on thoughtfully.

"Pregnant or if you may become pregnant."

Freddie laughed silently, loving being apart of their game. As the two of them chattered on about weird foods and odd animals they were pitting against each other and just all the random things they do on iCarly Freddie caught himself glancing over at Sam a bit, wondering why she was suddenly needing his help, and why now? When most colleges had already accepted their new students. But whatever her reasons she seemed to be set in her decision. She had texted him that morning,

"_Yo, Freddichini, tonight I'm coming over and we're working on college stuff_."

Freddie had grimaced and replied quickly, tapping his fingers lightly across his pear phone, texting madly for a while. The conversation went something like this:

"_My mom is having the other women from her job over for some weird dinner party, so the house is going to be occupied and thoroughly off limits."_

"_Seriously? Well what about your room? Are they going to be in there? Maybe looking at your tightie whities… and who says thoroughly in a txt?"_

"_I guess I do?"_

"_Wow, that's makes you even lamer than I thought."_

"_Gee, thanks."_

"_Anyway, answer my question."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Oh you know the one!" _Freddie laughed at this, he could just see her enraged face texting back, maybe this is how she felt when she bugged him?

"_Fine, if you can sneak into my room, then sure, we can do some college stuff."_

The two girls in reality had moved onto their last segment and waiting for him to get started, as he stared through the lense and onto the angry looking blond.

"Oh, sorry!" He chuckled and moved quickly over to his laptop and pushed some quick buttons as Sam insulted him on air, per usual.

After iCarly was finished the three of them went downstairs to read the reviews and, for Sam at least, eat some fine cooked ham left over in the fridge just for her. Freddie was sitting at the computer, looking through the reviews absent mindedly, everyone had seemed to really like this show. He'd just have to watch it latter and see what it was actually about. Sam plopped down into the chair next to him, munching on her ham as she and Carly talked.

"So what do you want to do tonight guys?" Carly asked, popping open a soda can, "Spencer got some really weird Japanese samurai films from Socco and they're supposed to be hilarious."

"My mom's getting home supposedly tonight so I have to be home to greet her." Sam lied with ease; Freddie just stared at her, still so amazed by how easy it was for her to lie when it took him so much effort.

"Oh… well what about you Freddie? Want to watch it with me?"

Freddie spluttered, "I, uh, well, see, my mom's having her coworkers over and, Uhm, I said I'd uh help out! Yeah, help out with the ordure's and stuff…" he mumbled in some weird incoherent language.

"Oh…" Carly looked sort of crushed. "Then I'll just see you guys tomorrow?

"Defiantly." Freddie nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sam sat down with Freddie and Carly in front of the TV, watching some good old girly cow. Sam sighed and sat back, eating some popcorn Carly had made. She glanced over at Freddie, thinking about what they were going to study. Study, she shivered, she hated that word.

"What are you cold?" Sam glanced over at Freddie's grinning face and glared.

"Just day… nightmaring…" Sam said then made a face; did she seriously just say that?

"Did you just say day-nightmaring?" Freddie laughed heartily at her expense, so she just leaned over and hit him on the arm. He yelped and grimaced.

"Fine, I know when its time to leave." He stood and picked up his messenger bag from the floor. Carly looked up at him a little sadly,

"You sure? Sam's was just being…"

"Sam?" Freddie said with a grin, glancing at Sam who just raised her brows at him. "Yeah I'm sure, I'll just see you two tomorrow, alright? Have fun with your Mom Sam, though my mom heard that she would be getting home at 9 not 8."

Sam raised her brows even more, for being as bad as he was at lying 30 minutes ago; he had suddenly come up with a pretty good cover. He must have worked his oddly enlarged brain to bits thinking and rehearsing that.

"That's weird, now shoo dork." She waved her hand at him and turned back to her beloved popcorn and TV show, while secretly watching Carly and him walking to the door. Carly stood and talked to him for a couple minutes. Sam understood why Freddie would like Carly; she was beautiful, funny, and super nice. But she didn't get why he _still _liked her. It had been what? 7 years? Maybe longer since he first asked her out and she still had said no. It just didn't make sense.

Freddie left and Carly walked back over to sit next to her, taking the popcorn.

"So why do you think Freddie left?" Carly asked a moment latter, popping some of the white fluffy corn into her mouth and munching on it. "He was defiantly lying about the whole dinner party thing, that's the only time Mrs. Bensen actually wants him out of the way." Sam shrugged, popping another piece in her own mouth, feeling a bit guilty, she did promise to never keep a secret from her again but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to tell her.

Carly sat up, "Think he has a girlfriend?"

Sam chocked, then started to laugh. "Freddork? No way!" Carly blinked and Sam patted her arm, "Defiantly not. There is no way a girl would be attracted to that nub."

Carly hid a grin and sat back against the cushions, "Sam be nice. More pop corn?"

Sam hung around for another hour before leaving, sneaking out to she bottom of the fire escape and climbing up 3 flights of stairs to Freddie's window which, thank god, was open and with a small running start, jumped easily into his room. She hit the ground with a thump, stumbling a bit before standing normally again.

"Gah what the hell Sam?" She glanced over at Freddie, who was sitting on his bed, looking kind of angry, "Have you ever heard of just quietly climbing through a window, instead of throwing yourself into it."

Sam made a face and walked over to him, flopping down onto his bed. "You should have expected me to jump in, I'm not a peaceful person. Idiot." She looked around the room as Freddie protested, pretty much the same posters on the wall, same desk, new bed though, this one was a queen and very squishy. She bounced around a bit with a grin as her eyes landed on his open closet. He never kept it open in fear that Sam would dig through it. He had even set up a lock system.

"Is that…" Her grin spread across her face like a blond Cheshire cat.

"No…" Freddie said slowly, "Sam don't you dare… Sam!" He yelped as she jumped off the bed and straight into the closet. Freddie groaned and buried his face into his knees.

Sam laughed heartily "All look at all your tighty whighties!" She picked one up and held it up, grinning evilly. Freddie only grunted, his face and ears bright cherry red. She chuckled and through them over her shoulder to him. He grabbed them and threw them under his bed.

"I've got normal boxers too you know." He mumbled.

"Oh well that makes it much cooler." She said sarcastically, holding one up, "Though the plaid just makes it generic." That one also got tossed over her shoulder onto his lap. "Hey this looks fuzzy."

She picked up a his gray hooded Harvard sweatshirt and slipped it on, it was so big that it reached down to her thighs and the arms were far past her hands. Sam blinked, surprised, it smelled… good. Like men's cologne, since when had Freddie worn cologne?

"Can I keep this?" Sam said impulsively

Freddie sighed, "There's no point saying no to you so I'm not going to even try."

Sam grinned, "Good choice nub."

Freddie finally made Sam sit down; it took a good hour, and made her sit down to do a little college search on his laptop. She was frowning, the tip of her little pink tongue in between her lips. He frowned, as much as he hated to admit it, the whole boyfriend sweatshirt look made her look pretty good.

_Stop it_ Freddie, he thought to himself, mentally knocking his head against something hard and spiky, _she's my best friend, and my greatest enemy if I really think about it…_

"There, done," Sam gasped and held out the laptop, snapping him out of his reverie, "A list."

"Oh, cool," he took it, blushing and read through it. He looked over and raised his brows "Princeton? Even I couldn't get in there." Sam shrugged with a grin. "Did you give any thought to this at all?"

"Yeah, the last few are pretty serious." Sam leaned over and pointed.

Freddie looked down the list, passing by Harvard med school, St. Olaf, some weird tech college, so on so forth. At the bottom of the list were Boston University and the community college near Seattle.

"Alright, sure, that sounds fine. Oh hey, I set up an ACT test for you, its in July." He said all blasé, rewarding him with another hit arm. "Ow what?"

"ACT? You know how much I hate tests!" Her face had gone from cute to angry in 5.2 seconds, that's Sam for you.

"You need it to get in and you know it." He said angrily, "Look, I'll help you study ok? Just stop punching me."

Sam growled, "Fine." Just as Mrs. Benson yelled up stairs,

"Fredward! Its dinner time!"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other quietly, "Same time tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded, smacked his arm for good measure and jumped back out the window. Taking his sweatshirt as she went.

**Thank you for reading this silly little story, I hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews and once again I'm not going to beg for reviews but I won't lie, they are pretty helpful and nice. Thanks again,**

**~The crazy vegitarian ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**So as I said before this is the first ever fan fiction I've ever written so it may be spotty. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer – I don't write iCarly… if I did why would I write a fan fiction about it?**

_Fredweird help!_

Freddie looked down at the text message, a confused look on his face. _What's up?_ He texted back,

_That stupid ACT you signed me up for? It's tomorrow you idiot!_

"Oh!" Freddie gasped, he had totally forgotten. _Need to study?_

_Yes! Get over to my house now!_

He sighed and picked up his messenger bag; calling to his mom he was going to the library and quickly left. He hopped into his jeep and started it up, driving out of the plaza's parking lot as his mom ran out of the building with some weird mosquito ointment.

As he drove he pulled out the piece of paper Sam had given him with his address weeks ago, just in case she needed emergency study help, like now. He'd never been to Sam's house, never, not once. They had always gone over to Carly or his house. So he defiantly needed the address. He programmed it into his GPS. Following the arrow's lead he found himself going into the dodgier and dodgier end of town. He knew she lived in the bad part of town but he was just expecting some red neck trailer town but what this was horrible. Drug deals were happening on street corners, homeless people lived in boxes on every corner and he was pretty sure he heard a gun shot, although it may have just been his imagination.

He finally pulled into a driveway next to a run down blue two-story house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately and a small pale hand possessed by no other than Sam Puckett pulled him inside.

"Thank god, took you long enough!" She muttered mutinously, "Come on my rooms upstairs. Oh, drinks first." She walked over to the kitchen and Freddie followed, mouth agape.

The place was a mess of empty beer cans, Chinese food cans, and he was pretty sure he saw a used condom on the floor too but didn't want to think about it. The kitchen was even worse, dirty plates everywhere.

"Alright," Sam said as she opened the fridge, "We have… beer, beer and oh, grape soda."

"Um… Grape soda?" Freddie said slowly. Sam shrugged and gave him one, grabbing a beer for herself and opening it herself, sipping out of it. "Hey," Freddie said shocked, still a little goody too shoes. "Drinking age is 21 you know."

Sam rolled her eyes and put it back, "Fine I'll save it for latter." She grabbed the other soda and led him upstairs to her room. He glanced around her room. It was small, the walls plain blue with band posters plastered all over. Carly's old TV sat on her dresser, old movie tapes and DVD's all over the floor.

Sam sat on her bed, picking up a pile of books and when Freddie sat down too she dropped them down onto his lap, which kind of hurt. Though to be fair, he had done the same to her three weeks ago when he gave them to her.

"Quiz me." She demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Ok," He said slowly, paging through the first book's pages to the English section, then proceeding to quiz her for about an hour or so, until she got bored and started fidgeting. Freddie sighed and turned on the TV, hoping to maybe calm her down a bit. She sat back and commented on the stupid people in some obscure talent show.

"So where's your mom?" Freddie asked curiously, "I didn't see her."

"Ah, who knows, she's either with this accountant she met in Vegas or actually in Vegas. I'm never sure, she's pretty bad at the whole phone thing." She admitted, shrugging.

"Oh… doesn't that bother you?" He asked softly, watching her, waiting for the normal hit on the arm.

"Ha, no, I'm used to it." Sam said prickly, glancing at him.

"Really?" Freddie raised his brows,

"Really!" She said fervently. When he continued to stare she turned to watch the TV silently for a while, finally answering "Well… maybe a bit"

Sam really didn't know why she was answering his questions, she'd never even told Carly it bugged her, frankly she didn't even want to think about it. "Of course it bugs me."

Freddie nodded, "When was she here last?" Sam looked at him and sighed, thinking.

"Probably about a month ago, now that I think about it. I'm not really here much." Sam shrugged, still watching him.

"Then the mess makes sense." Freddie smiled.

"Hey, you know I hate cleaning." Sam grinned back. "Ok, stop asking questions, it's annoying." Freddie nodded, still smiling and looked at the TV. "What about you? Doesn't your Mom just make you want to scream? I know she makes me want to."

Freddie chuckled, "Do you really have to ask that?" Sam shrugged, "Yes, when she's all protective it does but me, but I suppose I understand."

"What do you mean?" Sam said, wide eyed, "How in the world can you understand that woman?"

Freddie made a face at her, "My Dad died in a car crash, me and her were in the car, since then she's wanted to make sure nothing happened to me as well." He explained quickly, sounding much like a textbook.

"Oh." Sam looked back at the TV, feeling awkward, "That sucks."

"Yeah, but hey, its not too bad." He smiled at her, "I've 'gotten used to it'"

"Hey!" Sam frowned and poked her finger in his face, "Don't you use my words against me!" Freddie just laughed and pushed her finger out of her face.

"Well what about your Dad?" Freddie asked, "Ever met him?"

"Nope, its kind of a whole Mama Mia thing, Mom was with at least 4 guys at the time…" She shrugged with a little smirk, "But I've met a few, and I think it's either between that guy this trucker who works for this weird smelly seafood company or the blackjack dealer in Vegas."

Freddie just laughed, "Blackjack dealer? Nobody in jail, well then you are defiantly not related." Sam just punched him again, harder this time, her mouth in a scowl.

"The blackjack guy's been in jail, just last year he was sentenced for taking the casino's money so… so ha."

Freddie grinned at her, "Now that makes sense."

Sam nodded grudgingly, "I even visited him in jail last year, he taught me to play a mean game of blackjack." She grinned and leaned over the side of her bed, rummaging around. Looking for the pack of cards he had given her when she met him, knowing it was just above her reach.

Freddie couldn't stop grinning, blackjack, now that made sense. Jail now that made even more sense. He watched her as she rummaged around under her bed. Freddie couldn't help it; looking her up and down. Her long blond hair was still curly and unruly but was currently sweeping up and over her neck, exposing a tattoo on the back, he remembered her showing everyone that on her 18th birthday, a flying bird. His eyes drifted lower, she was still slim and slightly muscular although over the years she had developed more curves, especially in her melon and behind area, which he was unabashedly staring at.

He shook himself, he never checked Sam out, and he shouldn't she was his best friend and his best enemy, which turned out to be an explosive combination. But as much as he hated to admit it, she did have a cute behind, he sighed, looking up at the ceiling, a blush covering his cheeks.

_God, Buddha, or whatever_, He thought, _I'm going to need help with this_.

Sam sat back up triumphantly with the pack of cards in her hand, "Got it!" She looked over at Freddie to see him looking pointedly up at the ceiling, the smallest twinge of a blush covering his cheeks. She looked up where his eyes were pointed and saw, well, nothing. "What exactly are you looking at Fredduchini?"

"Uh, I thought there was a leak but I think I was wrong." Freddie asked quickly, looking back at her. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to teach you black jack!" Sam explained happily, holding the deck in his face and facing him.

"But ACT…" Freddie said slowly, looking at the sad forgotten book. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed it off the table.

"Aw it can wait till latter, ready?"

Freddie sighed and nodded, facing her. Sam took a quick two minutes teaching him before they started, Sam dealing. She won the first few hands, of course, and then stopped abruptly with an evil grin.

"I think we need to raise the stakes… empty your wallet."

Freddie yelped and covered his pocket with his hand, "No, I happen to like keeping my money safely in my wallet. Letting you even touch them may curse them." He glanced around "Come to think of it, just letting them be in your room may curse them…"

He was rewarded with her usual punch and a push so he landed on his back, Sam pouncing on him, digging in his pocket for his wallet. Freddie wrestled her, trying to keep his wallet firmly in his pocket, and in the process making them both fall off the bed onto the floor; using Sam's momentary lapse to his advantage he flipped her over, legs on either side of her hips, his hands gripping her wrists.

"Don't touch my wallet!" he gasped down at her, Sam was defiantly strong, and that's for sure. She just stared at him, obviously surprised by him actually winning against her. Freddie suddenly found himself pausing and staring back. She looked… pretty, girly (Something that never, ever, happened. Except that one time when Carly made her feminine.) Her cobalt eyes stared into his, blond hair cascading around her head like a curly halo.

Though apparently he paused too long because Sam kneed him in the stomach and grabbed his wallet. Freddie groaned and rolled over, clutching his stomach.

"Must you!" He growled up at her as she grinned and pulled out two twenties.

"Yup, I'm all out of jerky, it be great to get some more. A months supply!" She sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "That'd be perfect."

"More like a weeks." Freddie mumbled and stood up, plopping back down on the bed, eyeing those bills, silently promising that he would win them back.

Twenty minutes latter Sam was smelling the bills happily as Freddie watched her, distraught. "Ah, I can smell the jerky already."

Freddie sighed, "I'm done, no more blackjack." He sat back and grabbed the ACT book. Sam snatched it from his hands and tossed it into her garbage heap of a closet.

"No way, I changed my mind. I don't need last minute studying to help me, I need to relax, so I don't stress tomorrow." Sam sat next to him and grabbed the remote that Carly had given Sam when her Dad had given her a new one for her 18th birthday.

"Ha, you just don't want to study." Freddie rolled his eyes at her.

"Well yeah, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that one, God." She turned on some action movie and clapped her hands; the lights went out, grinning. "Isn't that great? I hardly have to move a muscle."

Freddie just laughed and sat back comfortably. During the first couple of minutes of the movie Sam talked a lot, mainly to the TV and the stupid characters inside the little box. But after a while she calmed down and just watched. About half way through Freddie looked over at her, watching her face light up with the faint light from the TV, her pale skin almost reflecting the light, hair shinning each time the scene changed. Just like before on the floor Freddie saw her as pretty… beautiful in fact. Suddenly he was all aware of how close they sat, looking down at his lap, only to glance over at hers, just about five inches away from his. This was just all too much for him to take all at once, his being so attracted to her.

Suddenly Sam pushed his shoulder and he fell off the bed with a thump. "Ow!" he yelped, sitting up and rubbing his elbow. "What was that for."

Sam grinned and leaned over; placing her chin in the palm of her hand, "Pay back for before. You don't mess with Mama."

**Thank you for reading this silly little story, I hope you like it! And thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are amazing, also once again I'm not going to beg for reviews but I won't lie, they are really helpful and pretty damn nice to reed, boost my confidence guys! Thanks again,**

**~The crazy vegitarian ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written anything for a while; I've been so busy with school, college applications and putting my portfolio together for scholarships. (Not for writing or anything, art actually) So anyway, sorry. :3**

**Disclaimer, I have no rights to iCarly, if I did why would I write a fan fiction about it? **

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…" the voice was sweet, Freddie's dream land self opened his eyes, looking around him, he was in a black room, star like lights shinning above him. He sat up, wanting to find the voice so badly it hurt. And since the hurt came from his heart… not a painful hurt, more like someone tugging on his heartstrings, he knew it had to be Carly. But when he stood and walked towards the voice he saw a curly haired blond girl sitting with her back to him, singing. He walked forward slowly and tapped her shoulder. She stopped singing and looked back at him, her blond eyes twinkling as they stared up at him, unsmiling.

A violent shaking woke him from his dream-like state. His eyes opened and looked up blurrily upwards. He felt the tickling of hair upon his cheeks before he focused on the same eyes he had just seen.

He yelped and scooted backwards until his head hit the headboard, his cheeks as hot as a desert in July. He cursed loudly and clutched at his skull.

"Hey," Said Sam loudly, smacking him on the back of the head sharply, which made the pain worse. "Stop whining, look! Look!" His blurry eyes focused upon her, she was smiling (an oddity around him) and holding out a letter to him. He groaned and sat up, his bare chest cold against the cool spring air coming in through the window.

"Do you have to come in through my window?" He complained

"What, come in through your front door and talk to your crazy mother?" She said plainly, "Come on, look." She shoved the letter in front of his face so he had to read it.

"Dear Samantha Puckett," it read, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our undergraduate program at Boston University…" Freddie grinned slowly and took the letter himself, re-reading the first sentence about five times.

"Oh my god," he breathed, his hands flopping down onto his lap as he started to grin at her, "You did it!" He said loudly, grinning ear to ear. Sam through her hands up in the air, grinning, with a whoop and uncharacteristically through her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, jumping as best she could considering she was kneeling on his bed… on his lap technically. He hugged her back tightly, "Congratulations Sam!"

Sam's laughing suddenly stopped and she drew back, eyebrows drawn together. She looked down at his lap before starting to snicker. "What is that?" She said sardonically.

Freddie looked down, blushed, quickly grabbed a pillow and jammed it over his lap, "What is that?" She repeated, laughing evilly, he couldn't believe he just thought she looked cute.

"It's the mourning. It has nothing to do with you." He growled.

"Oh really," she teased, leaning forward, she was still sitting on his thighs so it wasn't hard to get closer, "You're not turned on at all?" Freddie's eyes widened visibly and Sam's grin faded as the atmosphere in the room changed. Freddie cleared his throat, afraid to look away from her.

Sam looked away first, and quickly drew back and off his lap. Only then was Freddie able to say anything, "Nope, not at all, you crazy person."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "That was a horrible come back you know."

Freddie stood up and stretched, "Noted." He shrugged as he started looking around his room for clothing. "So, how do you want to celebrate?" He asked nonchalantly,

"Celebrate?" Sam said confused.

"Yeah, you know, getting together with Carly, treating you to some food or something, not that that sounds any different from any other day." He mumbled as a second thought, slipping on some jeans and buttoning them with a snap, "Now where's my Harvard sweatshirt?"

Sam watched him move around the room, mentally slapping herself as she couldn't help but admire him, as horrible as she knew she was being, being attracted to Freddie Benson. Freddie Benson! How could she be attracted to Freddie, the nerd on campus, the kid who used to be chased by his mom with ointment for a rash on his ass and cry when she punched him? She felt hot and uncomfortable, just watching him, all of her retorts suddenly completely depleted.

"Where's my Harvard sweatshirt?" He said half to himself, half to her. She looked down at herself, in a pair of red plaid pants and his baggy sweatshirt, the one he let her have. He looked over at her and looked at her shirt. Blinked at it then pointed at it, "Hey, there…" He stopped, thinking, "I gave that to you didn't I?"

Sam simply walked over and smacked him on the back of the head, hard. "No shit Sherlock, come on, lets grab Carls and go get some smoothies on you."

The next few months passed by in a blur and soon enough it was graduation, then summer vacation and the last day before they all left. Sam and Freddie were driving together, since their colleges were pretty much within walking distances of each other while Carly was driving with Spencer. The three had decided that since it was the last evening they would spend all together at the same place for a couple months they would pack and hang out at Carly's place for the evening, a pull an all nighter with favorite movies and junk food kind of night.

Carly groaned and jumped on top of her suitcase like the old movies, trying to close it with a lot of difficulty. Freddie grinned and went over to help, zipping it as she stood on it.

"My God," Carly exclaimed, "why was that so hard?"

"Because," Sam said patiently, "You are very much a girl and have many, many shirts and shoes." She grinned at her cheekily as Carly stuck out her tongue at her.

"Oh shut up. Hey I'm going to go do a smoothie run, do you two want some?" Sam and Freddie placed their orders and Carly left, the door closing with a click. Sam looked at her abonalal excuse for packed luggage, (it was basically a mountain of clothing on top of a small blue suitcase) and then glanced at Freddie's nearly full neatly packed boxes. She walked over, tipped it over, grabbed the clothing and threw it up towards the ceiling.

Freddie yelled in shock and tried to catch them as they fell everywhere on the floor, "Sam!" Sam laughed as his tighty whighty's fell upon her head. She picked them up off her head and started to laugh condescendingly, dangling them in front of his face.

"The tighty whighties again? I thought you would have given up on them since I last saw them. I mean I'm not surprised, you always have been a dork, but this is college dude." Freddie jumped forward to snatch his clothing from Sam. In his effort he over compensated and ending up knocking the both of them over into Sam's pile of clothing, Freddie on top, clutching her hands above her head, his underwear still in her fist.

"Give that back to me," Freddie said softly, staring at her. This whole change in dynamics between them was disconcerting. She was still mean and bribing to him, but compared to before, it was much, much less. The time seemed to pass like a snail as he sat on top of her, her baby blues staring back at him.

Suddenly the time sped up and footsteps started to get closer and the doorknob opened. Freddie jumped up and straightened his shirt, Sam stayed where she was, throwing his tighty whighties in his face.

**Hey again!**

**So I know Sam is probably way OC right now, I've just had writer's block as well so this is the best I could come up with. Oh! And the whole time skip thing, I'm going to have to do more of that in the next chapter as well, only way I could get on with this bloody story of mine, but the end is near!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me so happy knowing you actually enjoy this! : 3 **

** See you next chapter,**

**The crazy vegetarian**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer – I do not in any way, shape or form own iCarly, if I did why in the world would I write a fan fiction about it?**

The snow fell heavily as Sam and Freddie drove back to Seattle from Boston, Sam pretending to sleep in the passenger seat, too awake from coffee to actually sleep but too tired and frusterated to talk to Freddie. The two had been traveling for the majority of two days, sleeping in a motel when it got too late. Freddie wanted his car (which he had payed good money for, so the want made sense) at college so he could have some freedom to do whatever he wished. But that did mean that the two of them had to travel by car, over a few days, to get from one destination to the other.

The motels had turned out to be the most awkward part of their trip, and the reason she was so frusterated. They didn't have too much money to spare on nice rooms (starving college kids, what do you expect?) so they had to settle on the one bed small room on the second floor with hardly any floor space, at least not enough to house a body. Sam pulled her legs closer to her chest in frustration as she remembered.

"Sam, I can't fit!" Freddie said in frustration, standing above her as she sat on the queen-sized bed. his eyes glinting down at her.

"So…? Why are you telling me?" Sam asked slowly, a blank look on her face as she stared back up at him then down to her finger nales, "I need to cut these soon, they're like claws."

"Sam!" Freddie snapped, Sam glancing back up, eyebrows raised. "I need to sleep if you want to live tomorrow, please let me sleep on the bed."

"No." Sam said automatically, the two had been hanging out a lot over the last couple of weeks, meeting up at coffee shops and Freddie continuing with the so called tutoring of Sam, although they both knew deep inside that they just really wanted to hang out. And as much as Sam hated to admit it, he wasn't a total dork, he had redeeming qualitys, she could talk to him for hours, goof off with him and she was so attrackted to him now she couldn't stand it. Which is precicely why she wouldn't let him sleep on the bed as well.

"Too bad." Freddie said dryly and climbed up and under the covers before she could protest. The two squabbled for a little while before starting to feel awkward wresling around on a squeaky bed both ending on top of the other a couple of times and scooting away from each other.

Sam turned onto her side, looking hard at the wall as her cheeks burned with out her consent. Slowly but shurly the air got less tense, and the two relaxed, falling asleep. When she woke up she was groggy, opening her eyes to see a grey fabric and skin, her body warm thanks to the heating pillow she was sleeping on. She closed her eyes again and snuggle closer to the pillow and for some reason the pillow's arms tightened around her shoulders. Her eyes looked upwards to see the sleeping face of Freddie, his arm around her shoulder, his hair drifting over his cheek in the simpliest yet sexiest way she could imagine.

Then she realized what was happening, screamed, jumped up and pushed him so hard he rammed into the wall and fell onto the floor with a yelp.

Sam groaned quietly so Freddie wouldn't notice and closed her eyes, hoping they would get to Bushwell soon, before she tried to jump out of the car to get away from him.

Freddie walked slowly up the stairs behind Sam, pulling her luggage behind him, his own bag pulled over his shoulder. He frowned up at her, several steps above him, walking easily with her backpack resting on her shoulder. He sighed and looked down at his feet, maybe he deserved this, he shouldn't have forced himself into the bed last night. But he had been tired and frankly, he just really wanted to sleep next to her. Over the past year, as the two had hung out and gotten closer, he had finally started admitting to himself the attraction he had towards her, which had slowly turned into a full on crush in mid-November when they had come home for thanksgiving (By use of an airplane this time, since it was only for a few days) and he saw Carly again, and felt… nothing; but then when they ate dinner that night and saw Sam eating that gigantic turkey leg like an animal and his heart skipped a beat. For some reason, during the last five months, he had fallen head over heals in love with this obnoxious, annoying, crude blond headed demon. Which, frankly, made him want to smash his head into a wall, hard, and repeatedly.

Sam stopped in front of him with out Freddie noticing and they collided, their bags falling to the floor with a thud. Sam growled,

"Watch it Freddork!" she snapped, punching smacking him upside the head before turning and knocking on Carly's front door. Freddie rubbed the back of his head, watching the back of her head, hearing running footsteps come down the steps, across the floor and too the front door, yanking it open and enveloping Sam in a squealing girl hug, pulling her inside. Freddie sighed, smiled and kicked the bags inside and closing the door behind him before his mom got a chance to run out and greet him

"Hey Sam, where you put the green lights?" Carly asked later on in the day, standing next to the tree Spencer had found. It was gigantic, easily 10 feet tall, something only Spencer could find.

"Here," Freddie looked through the cardboard box and handed her the green strand with a smile, Carly grinned back and started putting it up.

"Hey, nub," Sam called, on top of the latter, arm propped on top of her bended knee, Freddie looked up at her sardonically, grinning up at her "I'm all out."

Freddie picked up the next two and threw them up at her, she caught them easily, one in each hand, they kept doing that and started to hang them on the top of the tree. Freddie watched her with a grin, sighed and leaned against the ladder.

"I'm so jealous of you two going to college in the same town, I didn't know anybody from Ridgeway at Yale." Carly said with a laugh, "Its not fair!"

"You think I want to hang out with this dork?" Sam said half heartidly,

"Well, no, of course not, but still guys." Carly grinned at Freddie, finishing up her lights. "There, done, Sam?" Sam jumped down, dusting off her hands.

"Yup,"

"Alright, you two get out, I have to get your presents ready for my party. So shoo!" She pushed the two out of her door. Sam sighed and looked at Freddie, who glanced over at her.

"Want to go grab a coffee?" He asked, Sam shrugged and they walked out of the building, passing up his car for walking. She made Freddie pay, of course, and the two of them started walking around the city. The city officials had decorated the city in every way, shape or form. Every tree having been decorated with white strands of lights, every shop window being decorated to the season, lights outlining their shops. The city of Seattle was beautiful this time of year.

Sam had walked around with Freddie for nearly the entire day, just hanging out, window-shopping and the like. He had seemed to really like a watch in the window of a small shop on second street, so when he had gotten a call from his crazy mother and they talked she walked back to the store, stairing at the object for a while before just buying it for him. She didn't know what made her do it, especially as she sat in her messy room, staring at the watch on the floor in front of her, Carly's present wrapped crudely and put in her bag.

She slumped back on the bed, not knowing what was wrong with her. Did she really love him, like her roommate speculated after hanging out with the two of them for a day. No, she thought to herself, No. She picked up the watch and shoved it into her bag unwrapped and walked over to Carly's, still speculating.

"Merry Christmas!" Spencer cried, their glasses (including Mrs. Benson's) clinking together, the so called fake champaine slopping over the sides. All of them tipping back the glasses contence in their open mouths, within an hour Mrs. Benson and Spencer were plastered, standing top of their table, singing Jingle bell rock in a key only dogs could hear, Carly laughing at them, tears coming out of the courners of her eyes.

Sam grinned at the merriment, leaning her shoulder against the wall. A finger tapped her shoulder, She peered over her shoulder, Freddie standing next to her,

"Hey, want to get some fresh air?" he asked with that dorky grin of his, the champane affecting him as well apparently, though not as much as the adults. She had to say, this was one of her favorite pranks she'd ever done, seeing Mrs. Benson table dance was the best Christmas present she could have ever gotten. So in her good mood she nodded and walked out to the fire escape with him, sitting on the window cill.

Freddie held something under her nose as he sat on the stairs, a present. Sam grinned and shreddie the nicely packaged present, revealing a pair of lock picks. A really nice pair of lock picks.

Sam laughed and grinned at him, "Lock picks?"

Freddie shrugged, proud, leaning back against the snow covered metal banister. "I knew your stash was getting low."

"Well… yeah, thanks." Freddie raised his brows, "No really, this is the best present I've gotten in years, thanks." Sam grinned then frowned, starting to dig around in her coat pocket, pulling out the watch and shoving it over to him, blushing like a school girl, "Here."

Freddie took it astonished, looking at it from all angles. "You got me the watch I liked?" He looked over at her, eyes wide but he was grinning ear to ear. "When did you get this?"

"When… Don't ask questions, the details aren't important." She said embaressed, looking at her feet.

Freddie chuckled and slipped it over his wrist, admiring it. "This is fantastic, thanks Sam." Sam seemed to blush even harder. The two just sat there for a while, watching the lights and the falling snow. Sam thinking of why her stuped heart wouldn't stop beating like a kick drum and Freddie thinking about pretty much the same thing.

He looked over at her a couple minutes latter and smiled, she hadden't moved an inch, the snow slowly covering her blond head. Freddie leaned over to her, "Don't move, you have snow all over you." he said softly, his hand reaching up to gently whip away the snow on the top of her head, before coming to rest on the back of her head. Sam looked up at him, her blond eyes glinting, confused. "Hey do you remember." He started, smiling.

"This is where we kissed?" Sam asked, quietly sarcastic. Freddie just nodded and glanced above them.

"Hey look mistel toe." He whispered, "And you know what they say about mistel toe." He asked, leaning closer to her.

"What?" Sam asked, her heart beating out of control.

"Well, that you have to kiss, it's the law." He murmured before his lips gently settled over hers and the fireworks started. His heart felt like it was going to explode, she just felt so right against him, nothing felt awkward, nothing forced. It was perfect, sweet and just… perfect.

Sam's heart beat faster than it ever had before, working overtime to keep up with her emotions suddenly poaring out of every part of her body. Fireworkds had started going off in her brain the moment they connected. It was nothing like last time, and it was just perfect.

They parted for a moment, looking at eachother before Sam grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him back.

**So… That finally happened again! I hope I did that in a good way and you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the time skips, leaps and jumps through out the chapter, I got kinda stuck on transitions.**

**Ok so basically you guys are fantastic, everyone who reviews my chapters, or even favorites my story literally makes my day and help feul my drive to write more. Its always good to know people like your story. **

**Just a quick reply secion,**

**Lanter – (I hope thats it, though my email is weird so I may be hallucinating) I'm glad that you don't think Sam's too OOC, that was something I was struggling with. So thanks!**

**Teasers – Haha! I'm sorry! I'm a horrible speller, thanks for catching that.**

**Brightshadow16 – Don't worry, the end isn't super near, just… closer. In my mind at least, though knowing me this will drag on forever and end up being in the teens for chapters. I'm really glad you like it!**

**Anyway, just wanted to touch base with a couple people, all of you are fantastic, Thank you so much! Review if you like,**

**The Crazy Vegitarian.**


End file.
